nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leap Day
Level section formatting A few of us on the Discord server were discussing possible approaches for how to handle a possible Levels section for the Leap Day article. Is it ideal to even cover level sections, in both text and video? Ideally there will be an infinite number of levels, but I'm not certain at this point whether the levels are going to have recurring patterns to them but arranged in a different order and soforth. One possible solution I see is that if level sections accompanied by text are absolutely necessary, we can use subpages per month where each section is a day, each subsection is a checkpoint. I'm not sure if we'll try to handle levels that can actually be played by setting the clock back in time, but I suppose we can worry about that later. Then for each subpage, the current month is integrated to the mainspace page, similar code to something like N:RFD with the "Current RFDs" section. That way, the most recent content is already on a separate page, but can still be present to visitors on the Leap Day page (so they don't have to go to a separate one). And it would be easier to keep track of revisions to those particular level sections. I dunno I mean Anon was concerned about how subpages add to the page count, but I didn't quite understand what he meant, since each level page for the month would essentially become its own "page" once the month is over. Maybe I should make a test page on my wiki or something as an example of what I mean. But what ideas do you folks have for how we should handle level sections? 09:01, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :Each day a new level is being generated from a set of mini-levels. Those mini-levels (around 300-400) are small levels and can be clearly seen in the game. There's a difference between easy, medium and hard mini-levels and each day a random few are taken from those 3 sets. There's a calculation system (a not so easy to understand but one day it will be figured out) that deals with making the combination that will be used as todays level and that's the reason why everybody is having the same level per day. If you're asking me, then deal with the minilevels and split them up in categories like enemies, special, spikes, ... [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] ::Oh I see, so it's kind of like Endless Doves or something, except that these are more definite levels. Thus you could run into the chance of seeing certain recurring sections being used in future levels. If there are certain patterns as to where particular sections occur at which checkpoints, we could possibly section them off like that? But I imagine addressing like 300 different "parts" within a level would still be too lengthy for a page. 21:37, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Capitalizing "checkpoints" In this image of the game's iOS achievements, "checkpoints" appears three times and is capitalized in two cases and not capitalized in the other instance. Should this word be capitalized in the article? -- 01:36, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :I would say not. I don't think Nitrome put a lot of thought into how they worded the checkpoints and given how the way the word is posted is conflicting I would just use lowercase and not make a special exception. 01:37, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks; I will do that. -- 00:21, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Prizes or gifts? Update 1 added unlockable content. Nitrome calls them "gifts" in this Nitrome blog post but on the iOS/Android stores calls them "prizes" (Android page). Which one should I use? -- 01:13, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say gifts, just because it's called that in the game itself (on the progress bar at the bottom of the calendar: Play Today Earn Gifts or something like that). It's best to go with the one that is more prevalent. 04:27, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Split versions section If the current versions section is so large for just half of year, and Nitrome plans to support Leap Day with more content, then I suggesting splitting the 2016 updates onto another article and just show the 2017 updates on the Leap Day article. -- 00:27, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :Bumping to say that I feel like a lot of length could be saved if this section was in a table and point form. How exactly, I don't know. But I'm not sure about these really tiny sections. 08:27, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm fine with doing that. -- 04:15, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Deleted gallery content I'm trying to remove some images that are a bit "less notable" on the page for now. I might add them back later or categorise them in a gallery to help with space. LeapDay_first_room.png|The start of each level LeapDay_checkpoint.png|A normal checkpoint LeapDay_checkpoint_bronze.png|Checkpoint 10, which unlocks the bronze cup LeapDay_checkpoint_silver.png|Checkpoint 5, which unlocks the silver cup LeapDay_checkpoint_end.png|The end goal, right before the Gold Cup LeapDay_trophy_gold.png|The Gold Cup the player has to stand on to complete a level LeapDay_trophy_fruit.png|The Gold Cup after the player has collected 100% of fruits Added here so that we won't forget as easily. 10:15, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Stickers Does anyone know if the gifs here and this gif and this gif are sprites of stickers included in the sticker pack? Image of the spot. -- 00:06, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :I can confirm that they are legitimate. 15:19, October 20, 2018 (UTC) :I took a video showing all the available stickers on iOS.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/174365354015850496/502737821556015104/video.mov The ones shown on that page are included in the bunch. 23:50, October 21, 2018 (UTC)